It's All In The Blood
by Hellfire17
Summary: While down in the Chamber of Secrets Harry finds a side chamber next to the entrance to the Chamber and finds a statue of divinity within. Unknowing giving up the fragment of Voldemort within, he gains power over blood in turn. Now watch as he fights demons, monsters and everything else that come crawling out of the woodwork. Minor DMC crossover, begins year 2.
1. Basilisk

**The only thing in this that is remotely** **life is a game** **is the how statue of divinity works.**

 **Also I may occasionally fib on some minor details and as you see later on this is a young impulsive Harry doing things without thinking them through like just picking powers without reading the others as a more mature person would do.**

* * *

Harry made his way through the entrance hall? Corridor? To the Chamber of Secrets. Ron had ended up on the other side of a cave leaving him to fight alone against whoever kidnapped Ginny. He could only the hope the basilisk was still asleep or rest or whatever it did when it was not trying to murder school children.

He reached a massive door that seemed to lead into the chamber. It was easily big enough for the basilisk to sneak through and he could even see marks from when it had undoubtedly come through. He looked at the snake and forced himself to think it was a real one the way it's eyes seemed alive the way the door reflected in it's light. Wait a second door? He turned to the side and saw off to the side nearly unnoticeable unless you knew it was there was a plain unassuming door.

Harry thought about everything he knew about the founder of Slytherin house he had valued cunning above all else, so if he was one the most cunning wizards of all time would he have made his secret chamber entrance a large ornate door that was plain to see, or small door off to the side that no one would notice. Without a second glance to the ornate door he headed for the unassuming one. He placed his hand on the door and felt something go through him dismissing it after nothing happened he opened the door and walked in. he was unaware that the door had been hidden by magic for centuries and only recently did it fail, it was made to feed off the large amount of magic a basilisk naturally gave off but with it constantly out of the chamber and draining it's magic it wore off.

Harry looked around for a clue to somewhere the chamber would be, but this place was massive. He walked deeper inside when he found something that felt strange a bunch of blood red crystals that looked like skulls. He picked one up and immediately dropped it he felt like that time, Voldemort passed through him when he was possessing Quirrell realizing it was dangerous dark magic he put it in his little side bag Hagrid had convinced him to buy saying 'This way dat oaf Dursley won't be able ter take wa' isn't 'is.' it was expanded on the inside to an a large extent being able to hold as much as an average trunk.

Maybe Dumbledore would know what it is. Than he remembered Dumbledore was no longer in school but still rationalized that it was in his best interest to not leave them behind to be used against him later. But before he could put them away they sunk into his skin painfully so not knowing what to do but knowing he was on a deadline to save Ginny he pushed on.

He wandered in a bit further and saw a giant statue of a lioness-headed woman holding an hourglass. He felt drawn to it walking close he didn't realize he touched it until he felt a pulling sensation and he was falling.

* * *

" **Now what is this?"** a loud voice boomed from all around him. Harry looked around in fear where was he did the Heir set this trap for him. " **You think some pathetic mortal has control over me!"** the voice roared before it calmed down. " **I suppose I can forgive you since you brought me such a treat."** Harry gulped he really hope it meant something besides him. " **I am talking about that demon fragment in your head."** was this thing ready his mind. " **Yes I am and can I saw you don't have many interesting thoughts do you. 'Boo who I am famous, powerful and respected."** the voice scoffed. " **Pathetic I very much like the other versions of you more. But that is not why I brought you here. I brought you here because you have something that interests me."** Harry froze this sounded like something out of one of Dudley's video games right before his soul was taken.

" **I do want a soul but not yours."** the voice seemed to smirk. " **Contained in that scar of yours is a fragment of the man who murdered your parents the one you call Voldemort, he may not be a true demon but he is close enough."**

"Get rid of it!" Harry immediately shouted finally speaking aloud before realizing he just a made a demand of something that could very well incinerate him with a glance.

" **Smarter than you seem."** the voice mused before it continued with it's previous offer. " **I will give you a powerful ability in exchange for him as well as the demon orbs you have in your bag."** demon orbs what are- oh she meant those crystals he picked up AND MERLIN'S BEARD HE HAD DEMONIC OBJECTS IN HIM.

" **So what do you say?"** the being asked, but Harry wasn't paying attention when he remembered about the demonic crystals he also remembered why he was down here. Ginny could be dead by now for all the time he wasted. " **No time has passed in the outside world not since the second you touched the statue."** that alleviate his worries.

"But what ability would I get?" he asked cautiously. "And if those are demon fragments does that make you a demon?" he questioned making the voice scoff once more.

 **I am no demon boy nor am I an angel, I merely am."** the voice informed him. " **if you are worried about your soul don't be dealing with me won't damn you to hell."** the voice then returned to it's previous deal. " **As for the powers I can grant you I can only give you abilities can possibly gain on your own even if it is an almost zero chance of happening."**

"Like what?" He asked and suddenly his eyes burned and when he was able to see again telly screen was in front of him in fact it kind of looked like one of those upgrade things Dudley's games always had popping up.

" **Primitive mind."** the being said condescendingly. " **You mind is unable to understand the truth of this gift I offer so it tries to turn it into something you do."**

Harry looked at the screen there were several categories there but most were blacked out and if they followed game logic that meant he couldn't buy them. He saw one of the ones said blood magic and remembered Dumbledore saying there was safety with his family that couldn't be given anywhere else. So maybe that was blood magic.

He pressed and the screen changed to show a dozen or so abilities but only six were lit up. He read the first one, _Weapons of life, the ability to turn your own blood into weapons also includes increased strength and stamina._ Next to it was an image of him fighting something with two ornate blades of blood. Realizing this was useful Harry pressed and felt something leave his body. He looked back at the list only to see that all but one had been blacked out. He leaned close and read it. _Blood adaptability your body and blood will absorb any poisons and other things used on you if you are not killed by them adapting and learning from it giving immunity to said things._ Seeing that he had no other choice he pressed it and once more felt something pass through him.

" **Now begone and do not return unless you once more have something to offer."** the being ordered and before Harry could say a word he found himself in front of the statue once more. Realizing there was nothing here for him he headed back into the entrance chamber realizing that yes Slytherin was arrogant enough to make the entrance to his secret chamber a large ornate door that even a bat would be able to see.

* * *

"Open." he said only for nothing to come out so he tried again. "Open!" he closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of speaking parseltongue. _§Open!§_ he hissed and slowly the door slide open. He entered the chamber and was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. His heart beating very fast, Harry stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Ginny?

He pulled out his wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. He kept his eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, he thought he saw one stir. Than his eyes caught a pool of red and black on the ground.

"Ginny!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. "Ginny - don't be dead - please don't be dead -" He flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be...

"Ginny, please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.

"She won't wake up." came a hauntingly familiar voice, Harry turned around still on his knees and saw standing there was Tom Riddle, his form was blurry like a telly with poor reception.

He sighed in relief Tom could help or get help even if he was a ghost. "Tom thank Merlin you're here I need your he-" Than he remember the strange statue from earlier and it's talk of demons he grabbed his wand and pointed it at the apparition. "DEMON!" he said with a shaky voice pointing his wand at Tom or what ever his real name was. He remember stories growing up of demons trapped in objects only to foolishly set free by an unknowing victim.

"You think I am a demon?" Tom asked amused. "I suppose I could see how you came to that conclusion." he shook his head. "No I am no mere demon I am the most powerful wizard to ever live I am Lord Voldemort!" he announced.

"What but you said your name was Tom Riddle! I even saw your award for special services to the school!" Harry asked confused Voldemort was a full grown man not a Hogwarts age student.

He laughed and waved his hand and fire shot out of them before they spelled out the words _I am lord Voldemort_ than they shifted moving around till they spelled out the name _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

"So you're a muggle-born not even a real descendant of Salazar Slytherin." Harry noted with a small laugh, wouldn't Malfoy's head explode finding out the dark lord and preacher of pureblood supremacy.

"How dare you!" Tom snarled his handsome visage ruined by the angry look on his face. "I am no mudblood!" strange Harry noted last time they met he had said that blood status didn't matter only power. So this was a different version, he did say he was a memory.

"But you're not pureblood either are you?" Tom snarled once more but did not deny it.

"ENOUGH!" The spirit roared. "time to die Harry Potter." he turned to the statue a giant bust of Salazar Slytherin or so he assumed, it seemed to be partially submerged under water. _§speak to me Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four!§_ the mouth of bust slide open, and Harry only had a second think how arrogant Slytherin must have been to have that as the password. A giant snake began to glide out of the chamber Harry only stared at for a second before common sense took over and he looked away.

"You are a fool Potter thinking you could come in here and stop me! I am the most powerful wizard in the world!" He gloated once more as the snake slide out of the statue.

Well if he was going to die might as piss off Voldemort anyway. "Oh then why were you not ruling the wizarding world? Why were you beaten by a baby?!"

Riddle growled. "How dare you! I don't know how I lost but I know it wasn't because of a little child of a mudblood and blood traitor!" he roared.

"Oh maybe you're right? but that doesn't explain why you were to scared to act until Dumbledore was gone!"

"Dumbledore has been driven out by the mere memory of me!"

"Oh he isn't as gone as you would wish!" Harry bluffed hopefully this discount Voldemort is would buy it.

Tom opened his mouth to speak but before he could a beautiful song began to echo through the chamber, as the tempo increased so did Harry's strength, soon it felt like he could fight a dozen basilisks and win. In a flash fire a familiar bird appeared. It was A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye. "Fawkes." Harry sighed in relief.

Riddle looked at the old rag- no wait it was the Sorting Hat and the phoenix in shock before slowly laughter bubbled out of him. "Oh this is too good! A bird and a piece of cloth is the best aid the great Albus Dumbledore can give." he smirked cruelly at Harry, his form was bit more solid now than it was before. "Let's test who is greater Lord Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk or Harry Potter and the best tools Dumbledore can give him." he said gesturing callously to the Phoenix and Sorting Hat, poorly disguised amusement in his voice. He turned to the basilisk who was either not looking at him or Tom had some kind immunity to its gaze. _§Kill the boy.§_ He ordered the basilisk which hissed. _§so hunger must Rip! Tear! Kill!§_

The snake began to move but Harry was already running he dashed behind one of the many pillars surrounding the chamber he was sure he was going to die. Well he was Gryffindor and he might as do something that Snape would call typical of a Gryffindor he whipped out from behind the pillar and said the first spell that came to mind, he remembered. " _Expelliarmus!"_ he called pointing his wand at Riddle who was holding his diary. Something that now that he thought about was hilarious, Voldemort kept a diary.

The book flew out of Riddle's hand but instead of being annoyed he just laughed. "Really boy the disarming charm how pathetic, truly Dumbledore has taught you well." he mocked he turned to the basilisk and growled in annoyance. _§Ignore the bird and kill the boy!§_ he commanded the snake but the damage had been done Fawkes had clawed the snake's eyes leaving it blind.

Harry raised his wand and focused he needed a spell that did some real damage but what could he do? From the depths of his memories he remembered Hermione obliterating the cursed bludger with a spell. " _BOMBARDA!"_ He called, Harry had always been powerful when other students were exhausted after about three spells in class Harry could cast it a dozen more times and barely feel it. He remember in first year Quirrell, who despite having a terrible stutter and being possessed by Voldemort was actually a very good teacher, had them all cast the incendio charm for as long as they could. He even set up privacy charms so they didn't have to worry about being embarrassed if they didn't last long but after everyone else had run out of energy and were exhausted, most only lasting for about thirty seconds at best, Harry had gone on for ten minutes before he had run out of magic. After that the rumors about his power had flared but up, but this time it actually felt good people were talking about his achievement not what happened as a baby but what he did on his own. It was tainted by the fact that they said he only did because he was the boy-who-lived but it did feel good.

So when his spell hit after he put about half his magic into it he was disheartened to see it had only left a small scuff mark behind. "You thought that would do something Potter?" Tom asked with laugh. "The basilisk is one of the most deadly magical creatures in the world it's hide is more magically resistant than dragonhide."

Harry searched his mind for something he could use then he remembered what the statue had given him. "Blood blade!" Harry growled and he felt his blood actually shift and try to force it's way out of his skin. He let out a howl of pain as the blood exploded from his hand it took the form of a blade for a brief moment before it collapsed harmlessly on the ground. Luckily he was behind the pillar once more so Tom didn't have to see his failure of an attempt to use magic, no doubt the insane specter would get some kind of amusement from it.

"Put me on boy!" the Sorting Hat told him, seeing no other option the boy forced the hat onto his head. "Gryffindor!" the Hat bellowed and Harry frowned was that it, was it just going to sort him again? He was expecting some kind powerful spell or- he was forced out of his thoughts by a heavy metal object slamming into his head. He pulled the Hat off and saw the silver hilt of sword. Reaching in he pulled it out and for a moment he was reminded of the legend of King Arthur who pulled the sword from the stone. Or in this case Hat. it was a gleaming silver sword that had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs. He pulled out the blade. And heard a hissing as the snake finally found him it appears without it's sight it was much slower.

Harry would love to say he stood his ground didn't back down and using previously unknown skills with a blade he slayed the beast. But the truth was Harry began to run away. He couldn't beat this it was massive powerful and not even his best spell had done any damage. He tripped over some of the rubble and cut his arm tearing his sleeve and leaving a small gash on his arm. He fell to ground and dropped his wand he saw the snake coming closer and began to backpedal fumbling around for his wand. When the serpent got close he swung the sword wildly till he was rewarded with a hiss of pain. The sword had been jammed firmly into the nostrils of the Basilisk the tip of it coming out of the snake's mouth.

Instead of stopping the snake this just seemed to make it angrier it opened it's mouth in a hiss and lunged for him. Harry held up his arms in defense wishing for something to protect him with the blood from both his hand when he tried to summon a blade and the gash from when he fell surged forward he felt a burning pain in his arm and heard a sickening squelch as something pierced the mouth of basilisk. He opened his eyes as pain rushed through him and saw a sword made out of blood in the mouth of the serpent. Well calling it sword was a bit misleading it was more like a really really sharp stick.

Harry collapsed backwards as a burning pain rushed through his body. It was agony worse than the pain he felt against Quirrell when he killed the man. But a mop of red hair forced him to stand Ginny depended on him, Ron was trusting him to save his sister. With shaky legs he forced himself to his feet. His hand found support in the hilt of the sword he had thrust into the nostril of the snake. The blade slide out of the nostril slowly and he fell back down to the ground. He tried to crawl over to the book that laid on the ground a few feet in front of him. If he remember correctly in the stories destroying the vessel banished the spirit.

A foot moved in front of him blocking his path. "Ever the noble hero Potter?" the voiced asked with an audible sneer. He felt a gust of wind and saw Fawkes land next to him before leaning over his wound. He smiled at the bird, he never noticed how beautiful he was before. "See even that blasted bird knows you are done for. Look it's crying." Harry turned his gaze back to the majestic bird and saw that yes it was crying tears welling up in its eyes and dropping down onto his wound. Words Dumbledore had once told him came rushing to the forefront of his mind. _"Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."_ he smiled as he felt the darkness that had been enveloping his vision disappear and the chamber regain clarity.

"Smiling in the face of death Potter?" Tom asked with a sneer but Harry could hear the confusion in his voice why would any smile as they died. Fawkes continued to cry on his wound and harry felt something flow through him his blood pumping as the phoenix stop crying, he didn't know how but for some reason he knew that he was now immune to basilisk venom.

Fawkes lifted his head and trilled, Harry saw Tom wince in pain before the bird flew off. He saw tom reach down to grab his wand which only a few feet away, he remembered Ollivander saying their wands were brothers and even if Tom didn't know that he had a feeling that the wand would work fine for him. He got up and swung the sword at Tom and was slightly surprised when he actually found some resistance it still didn't harm the spirit but it did get pushed back.

Tom's eyes narrowed in confusion. "How?" he began to asked before he chuckled. "Of course Phoenix tears, I had forgotten about their healing ability." he said shaking his head in amusement. "No matter." he dismissed. "You will still die here today Pott-" a book fell to the ground in front of Harry as Fawkes flew over head.

Harry saw Tom's eyes flicker between the sword and his diary with a look of fear, realizing what he had to do he stabbed the sword into the book with strength that surprised him. Riddle tried to stop him but he was to slow and seconds later ink spurted out from the book like a gyser. Riddle began to lose his form it quickly fading to the point where calling him a ghost would be misleading. "You can't kill me." Tom Riddle denied in fear as he began to disappear. "I am immorta-!" he was cut off by his form vanishing into nothing.

With Tom gone Harry finally let exhaustion overcome.

* * *

 **Why the disarming spell worked is because tom was touching a physical object so the spell didn't really affect him so much as it did the book.**

 **Done and yes another story what can i say it held a gun to my head. And yes this is kind of a DMC crossover and I mean the classic not the reboot. But the Major elements besides the demons won't come until around year five. And as you see using the blood weapons is very difficult for Harry he isn't suddenly summoning up massive blades of blood. also when the sword of Gryffindor went through the basilisk's nose it got some of the venom on it.**


	2. Spiders

**Gawain knight of the sun: actually the idea came from another anime called** **Mirai Kuriyama** **but I just looked up and yeah it is more like that thank you I never would have gotten that list of abilities he could have if I didn't look that up.**

* * *

Harry led the headmaster down to the Chamber of Secrets after both hearing his confession about the blood magic and statue he had demanded to be taken into the chamber. Harry was surprised he had never seen the headmaster acting so serious. He found it easier to speak parseltongue this time and get down to the chamber. Dumbledore strided ahead of him when they reached the pole of rubble caused by the archway collapsing. With a mere flick of his wand he had turned the rubble into a stone arch once more. Harry gaped at the powerful display of magic, and he was reminded how difficult it was for him to make a simple blade of blood.

They entered the study of Slytherin cautiously it seemed the only reason Harry hadn't been attacked by the protections when he first entered was because of the fragment of Voldemort fooling the ward that only allowed those who held the family magic of parseltongue.

"But professor there is no way Slytherin was the only parseltongue right? I mean there must be others around the world?" Harry asked, he remembered after they found out about parseltongue, Hermione had gone on rant about how it was impossible for only his family to have that even a single child being born outside the family centuries would have caused others to gain the ability, or how there were tales in Africa of people being able to speak to snakes. She refused to believe the Slytherin line was the only one with parselmouths in the world.

"There are my boy, but it seems he made it so they had to traces of both his blood and the ability to speak Parseltongue to be able to enter."

"But I am not related to Slytherin!" Harry denied slightly alarmed, but to his surprise Dumbledore chuckled.

"Do not worry my boy you would be hard pressed to find a wizarding family that does not have connections to at least two of the founders, it is the second ability that makes it difficult to enter." he said picking up a book and checking it over with his wand to make sure it wasn't cursed. He opened the book and frowned it wasn't cursed but it did entail how to drain a demon of it's power to add it to your own, and involved the sacrifice of a hundred warriors. He flipped through the book to see if there was anything about stopping it or any counters. Seeing none he destroyed the book he had no doubt if Voldemort got his hand on this at best they would have a demonic dark lord at worst he could accidentally summon something he wasn't ready to fight and doom them all. He saw Harry reaching for a book and froze him in place.

"Sorry Harry but the book is cursed." he told the young boy as he levitated the book away from Harry, before releasing him.

"It's alright professor I suppose after this I should not to just pick up and random book." he felt very foolish now, not two days after he learned the dangers of cursed books he was now randomly picking them in the study of one the darkest wizards to ever live.

"We all make mistakes Harry, never forget that." Dumbledore told him and it seemed like he was remembering something.

He shook his head snapping himself out of his reminiscing. "But I digress." he flicked his wand and several books in sight began to glow various colors. "These are the cursed books so do not touch them, I will take them back to my study to look them over." Harry nodded and began to walk around randomly, occasionally picking up a book or two he even found an interesting one on fire magic. When he asked if he could keep it for a while Dumbledore chuckled fondly and said he remembered finding this book when he was young and that he may have even had a copy up in his study.

Harry put the book in his bag and ended up walking a familiar path. In front of him once more was the statue and once more he felt drawn to it. Placing his hand on it again he found himself back in the same void as before.

* * *

" **So you return and with much more to offer this time."** the voice mused and Harry could almost hear the hunger in it's voice.

"Wh-what can I gain this time?" he asked, a small desire for more rising up inside him. Riddle was only a few years older yet he knew enough about magic to make a living diary to complete his work in chamber.

The voice said nothing but once more his eyes burned and a screen appeared in front of him. He noticed something strange though there were less branches of magic than last time. Before he could say anything the statue answered his unasked question.

" **As you delve into a certain branch of magic other branches become slowly cut off the deeper you go the harder it is to learn other branches."**

"So it would be like a master of fire magic trying to learn water magic?" asked Harry trying understand, he supposed it made sense if he learned dark magic than light magic would be harder to learn.

" **It seems you have gotten smarter."** the voice said offhandedly and Harry assumed that meant he was correct.

Harry almost went straight to blood magic before he paused and decided to read some of the others. He pressed fire magic and another screen came up.

 _ **Infernal whip: a whip of fire that burns opponents to crisp, especially effective on undead.**_

 _Flame cloak: a spell that covers the user in second skin of fire that burns opponent that get to close._

Those were only two he could see and flame cloak was blacked out meaning he couldn't get it. He frowned and went back to the main screen and went to the blood magic. This time there several spells but only one was lit up. It was called.

 _ **Protection of blood: stops blood from being used against you in or without your permission.**_

This interested Harry a lot as he didn't want someone stealing his blood and making a fake of him or controlling him nodding he bought the item. The voice chuckled once more.

 **"It seems you have learned some patients this time actually reading them before buying. It is shame you don't want to buy anything else."** Harry didn't bother to wonder how it knew that, it could read his mind. But he was curious about one thing.

"Where did I get the new demons blood I don't remember picking any up and there isn't another fragment of Voldemort in me. Is there?" he asked the last part alarmed he just got rid of the first piece he didn't want a second.

The voice chuckled once more. " **No but when you slayed the basilisk you took in all of the demons blood within and destroy the diary did the same. You were in to much pain to notice the first and weren't paying attention for the second. Now this conversation bores me. Begone!"**

* * *

Harry found himself back in the study standing in front of the statue once more. "Ah so this is the statue you found Harry?" Harry turned around to see Dumbledore coming around from behind a bookshelf.

Harry nodded nervously, did he see him touch the statue? "Yes sir."

Dumbledore looked at the statue for a moment before turning to Harry. "Do you know what this is?" he asked peering at the boy over his half moon glasses.

Harry shifted uncomfortable under the seemingly all knowing gaze of Dumbledore. "No sir I just touched it and-"

"Found yourself in a void with a seemingly all knowing voice who offered you powers in exchange for demon's blood?" Dumbledore finished for him and Harry looked at him alarmed. How did he know? "It is called a watcher of time, an immortal all knowing creature perhaps even a god. But do not worry it is not evil but rather just is. It does not care for our laws or morals, it would give Voldemort the power to the rule the world just as quickly as it would give you the power to save it." Dumbledore shook his head and turned away from the statue. "Trust me Harry all things come with a price and it will always be paid, whether for better or worse." he said grimly yet Harry thought he heard an undertone of regret.

He began to leave the study. "We can return here at a later date but for now we should make sure there are no other dangers in the chamber itself."

* * *

"Professor?" Harry called as they approached the body of the basilisk.

"Yes my boy?" Dumbledore asked as he waved his wand over the basilisk.

"The watcher it said the Basilisk was a demon but nothing Hermione found even hinted at that."

"You wished to know why there was demon blood in a non demonic creature?" Dumbledore said as he frowned as he got a response from one of his spells. "It seems Salazar fed the basilisk demons blood to make it grow faster and larger than normal." he told Harry. "And I believe I have found out why no one has been able to find the chamber."

"Why is that professor?"

"It was tied into the wards as another part of the castle meaning while everyone was searching for a weakness in the wards or hide corridors we never thought that the wards themselves would hide the chamber. It is quite ingenious actually a precursor to the-" Dumbledore was cut off by a clicking sound the was very familiar to Harry after his jaunt in the forest.

"Harry get behind me!" Dumbledore ordered as the spiders drew near. They were massive the same size as the ones in the forest but they were different they had rocks embedded in them.

"Acromantula!" Harry cried leveling his wand against the spiders but Dumbledore shook his head.

"Much worse I'm afraid, Kyklops Demon earth spiders a single one of these are more deadly than a hundred Acromantula. They reproduce just as fast as them and in a year there can be a hundred of them in two a ten thousand. Luckily if they are starved of food they will resort to eating each other, if I had to guess I would say the Basilisk was put here to keep them trapped."

"And I set them free." Harry muttered looking down, it was all his fault.

"Do not blame yourself Harry you had no idea what you were doing and Tom left you with no choice." Dumbledore said trying to banish any thoughts Harry had of this being his fault. There was never even a hint of something like this being down here.

Dumbledore lashed out with a spell that sliced through a dozen of them with ease, before turning around and burning a dozen more that were trying to sneak up behind them. Harry tried to help by throwing out a bombarda at any stragglers that Dumbledore missed.

"GET DOWN!" Dumbledore ordered as the number of spiders increased exponentially. Harry fell to the floor immediately and just in time. Dumbledore raised his wand **. "kónguló eyðileggingu!"** he incanted and a dome of light emerged from his wand. Similar to the spider repelling charm he used in the forest except instead of pushing them aside it completely destroyed them. When all the spiders were destroyed he pointed his wand at the breach where they entered and summoned the pillars that were destroyed by the basilisk before he transfigured it into a steel wall.

Harry looked at the new wall in confusion. "But professor I thought that transfiguration can't actually change an object's durability or traits only make it seem like it does." McGonagall had explained as if you turned a needle into a matchstick it wouldn't ignite because it was still a needle it may feel like a matchstick, it may look one, taste like one but in the end it was still a needle.

"That is true Harry but what I did was not Transfiguration but rather alchemy the art of permanently changing matter." Harry nodded remembering reading about that when they had found out who Nicolas Flamel was. "Now let us return to the castle, I have plenty work to do."

* * *

 **The blood immunity thing that seems like something that would exist. Now it is not perfect there are ways around but it basically make it impossible to use to resurrect voldemort and I always imagined Dumbledore and Voldemort both protecting themselves against such things. And his immunity can work against as you will later see.**

 **also Slytherin is a dark wizard in my story but he also cared for his students so he put the basilisk there to hold back the spiders because he knew he couldn't stop them. he sees the demons as a bigger problem than the unworthy (in his eyes) muggleborns.**


	3. Attack

**I will be using some things later on from DMC 5 it had a great concept plenty of brilliant ideas but not the best execution. Like I loved the idea of Rebellion being stored on in a tattoo on his back. Or the new outfits those were pretty bad ass just enough of the old ones to make you nostalgic but also with some new things thrown in.**

 **Last thing in HP5 it was said that no Auror had been taken on since Tonks three years ago I see that as Aurors are the elite military type and Hit wizards are the standard cops.**

* * *

Harry shivered as he passed through the blood wards surrounding his house, he knew about them after Dumbledore told him the reason why he had to stay at the Dursley's. He may not have liked to stay there but he understood the protection it offered. It seemed his new blood magic gave him sensitivity to other blood magic.

He had begun to fill out since the incident in the Chamber with both Voldemort's fragment no longer leaching off his magic and the fact that Madam Pomfrey had discovered why he was unnaturally skinny. It turns out it had nothing to do with the Dursley's neglect but rather his own magic. Magic fed off the food wizards ate, it was why someone like Ron could stuff his face endlessly with no worry of getting fat. His magic just converted it into more power. Harry as it turns out had the same problem many Muggleborns did when they entered the wizarding world, they ate to little for a wizard their age. They ate the normal amount for a muggle their age but not a wizard. With this advice Harry began to eat more and fill out, he was still lean but instead of being a twig that a strong breeze could knock over he was more like a branch.

He had actually taken to working out, as had Dudley. The cause was the same for both of them though the reason was different. Harry beat Dudley in a fight by physically overpowering him. Dudley had always been strong for his age but big as well, making him slower this was how Harry managed to escape when he was playing Harry Hunting. But with the boost in strength he got from the Watcher of Time he managed to overpower him and win.

This had made Dudley do something that a year of the doctor warning him about his weight could not. It got him to start working out. Losing to his cousin who he was always stronger than was a real eye opener for him. He actually began to use the workout equipment his mother had gotten him. Harry had joined for no real reason other than he wanted to have something to do but also slightly out of pride. He had beaten his cousin something he had never been able to do before and a small part of him like the power he felt, not only was he magically powerful but physically as well.

If Harry was being honest with himself which he wasn't. He would have admitted the main reason he did physical training was to prove he was different than Voldemort. Both Tom, Voldemort and Dumbledore had admitted he was like him and he knew that Voldemort would never lower himself to training like a muggle. This was him proving to himself that he was nothing like Voldemort, it was also why he let his hair grow out. He didn't when it happened normally his hair didn't grow or shrink it just kind of remained the same growing with him but never really changing. According to Hermione he might have been a minor Metamorphmagus someone who could change their body at will. But his seemed limited to his hair.

* * *

Harry walked into the sitting room where the rest of his family sat. "Uncle Vernon?" his uncle turned around and glared at Harry for daring to disturb him. But Harry shrugged it off he wasn't scared of his uncle anymore. After fighting Voldemort for two years in a row, a basilisk and demonic spiders the idea that he once found his uncle intimating was actually funny.

"What is it boy?" Vernon demanded annoyed his neck fat shaking at his voice.

"I need you to sign a permission slip to go to Hogsmeade." Vernon frowned at the question.

"And why should I do that?" he asked glaring at the boy.

"Because if you do I will leave before Marge gets here." Vernon ignored the insulting tone towards his sister and considered it. If he left that means he wouldn't have to see for the rest of the summer.

"Deal!" the man agreed grabbing a pen off the coffee table and signing the sheet. "But I want you gone before Marge gets here!" he said pointing a finger at the boy. "No funny business."

Harry was so happy to know that he would be able to go to Hogsmeade and he even got to leave the Dursley's this summer. He had assumed with Ron and Hermione being out of country he wouldn't be able to leave. But Dumbledore told him he only needed to spend two weeks to a month for them to be fully charged though he insisted on a month. But he had made him promise to spend it at Diagon Alley and to not go into Knockturn Alley. But for Harry being out of this prison he was perfectly fine being confined to the alley it's not like he anywhere else he wanted to go.

* * *

Harry woke up on the day he was supposed to leave the Dursley's, all set to leave. He eagerly got dressed but looking at himself in the mirror the first thing he decided to do at Diagon Alley was get new clothes, his were worn and old. He remembered Dumbledore telling him that as Heir to the Potter family, he was expected to at least dress like he wasn't dirt poor he could get away with most styles as he grew up as it would just be put up as teens being teens. But it reflected poorly on his family if he did dress in his hand me down muggle clothing and that the only reason no one caught on was that wizards didn't pay attention to muggle fashion so they just assumed it was a trend.

Plus his clothes were torn from all the yard work and working out and Dudley's old clothes no longer fit because he was far too big now.

"Bye Uncle Vernon see next summer!" Harry waved as he walked out the door and Vernon actually gave a cheerful wave back glad to have the freak be leaving.

Harry walked outside and took in a breath of fresh air, freedom at last. he was about to pull out his wand to call the knight bus as Dumbledore had told him. When he felt something in air he turned and saw two supernatural looking creatures wandering around sniffing the air. He immediately knew what they were demons. After all the demon blood he had absorbed from the basilisk and spiders he knew what their presence felt like.

He marched back into the house and his uncle turned around with a glare. "What are you doing back here boy I thought we had a deal!" he shouted his face turning red.

Harry turned to him and looked him dead in the eye. "There are demons outside." Vernon went from red to white in an instant at hearing that demons? What were they doing here?

"What are they doing here boy?!" the man whisper shouted afraid of attracting the demons. "Did you bring them here?!"

Harry gave the man an 'are you stupid?' look. Why would he summon demons than warn him about them. "No I don't know why they're here but take aunt Petunia and Dudley and hid in the basement. I'm going to put up the only protection ward I know. Hopefully that will attract the ministry's attention." Vernon looked like he was about to object but then he caught sight of the two demons and paled he quickly rushed up stairs and dragged his wife and son into the basement taking his gun with him. He didn't know what good it would do but at least it would do something.

* * *

As soon as they were down stairs Harry put up the ward that most Gryffindors learned to block sabotage attempts from Slytherins in potions class. He put as much power as he dared into hoping that by overcharging it would hold better. The ward was only meant to block physical objects meaning that if either of the demons had magical attacks they were screwed.

Harry then slipped on his invisibility cloak and sneaked outside, the demons had drawn closer to the house still sniffing the air. He waited till the demons were right next to each other before he attack. _"BOMBARDA!"_ He roared putting a quarter of his reserves in the spell.

The spell hit right in between the two demons sending them both flying. He went after the nearest one hoping to kill it before it could recover. The demon launched itself at him with it's blade raised high. Only his two years as a seeker saved his life. The demon cut into his arm and Harry blasted back with a jinx. " _Flipendo!"_ he called sending the demon back a few feet, but with the power he put into it the demon should have gone flying.

The demon lunged at him once more slicing through the gut. The demon turned around to come for another blow and Harry focused he had done this before. "Blood Blade!" he called and from his cut blood shot out and formed a weapon. It pierced the demon and Harry felt a rush of energy. He followed up by forming a second blade and removing the head of the demon. The second demon rushed him from behind.

"Harry behind you!" Dudley called as he watched through the basement window. Harry turned around and ducked under scythe of the demon before bringing his twin blood blades up to slice into its guts. He heard a several cracks in the background but ignored them. The demon kicked Harry in the stomach and sent him flying he felt something in him snap but pushed it aside he was running on pure adrenaline now. He heard someone say something but didn't understand it. He pulled his hands together like he was about to pull a sword from its sheath, the twin blades merged together to form a larger one and he rushed the demon ducking under it's scythe while dragging his sword across it's chest cutting it in half.

When the demon collapsed Harry saw several people in robes around him, pointing at him and muttering something. He saw Dumbledore walking towards but from some reason despite the fact that his mouth was moving Harry didn't hear anything. He felt really light headed actually and he wondered why everything was spinning.

* * *

"Harry!" Dumbledore called as the young wizard collapsed to the floor. He rushed over to the boy, covering the last ten feet between them in about two seconds with speed that belied his age and began to wave his wand over the boy.

"Get a portkey for Saint Mungo's!" one of the Aurors called, he was a tall black man. "And I want to know if these demons were summoned or not!" he ordered, several people went off to do what he ordered.

The man than walked over to Dumbledore. "How is he Headmaster?"

"He is Fine, Kingsley." Dumbledore said waving his wand one last time repairing Harry's clothing. "He is merely missing a lot of blood."

"Missing a lot of blood?" Kingsley asked incredulously. "Dumbledore I saw a demon scythe take a chunk out of him and you mean to tell me he is only missing some blood?"

"Kingsley who was the first person on the scene?" Dumbledore asked looking around and dodging the question.

"Me sir, standard protocol for demon sighting to send at least two aurors ahead before sending any Hit Wizards I arrived just in time to see get gutted by the demon. My partner arrived moments after that just in time to see him kill the second demon."

"Kingsley I need you to promise me something?" Dumbledore asked with a subtle twitch of his wand he cut off all sound from coming in or out.

"What is it sir?"

"Tell no one of what you saw. was grazed on the stomach understood." Kingsley knew he should put it in his report but the ministry tended to go on witch hunts when it came demons. Rightfully so given how much damage one could do. In recent years it had gotten so bad that demons were now a poorly kept secret. It was only thanks to solo demon hunters who either used very little magic or magic in a non obvious way they managed to maintain the statute of secrecy.

"Yes sir." he nodded putting his trust in Dumbledore.

* * *

 **The reason Harry has a backbone, remember Harry was pretty meek till after third year the reason I see it is because he finally did something on his own with his own skill and power by driving off the dementors, it wasn't by his mother protection like with quirrell or by dumb luck like with the basilisk it was his own skill and power that allowed him to win the day. This happened in second year he fought off some demon spiders killed the basilisk with his own power (if by luck) and he beat Tom plus the power from the watcher of time, it gave him a major confidence boost.**


	4. Diagon Alley

Harry woke up with a pounding head in an unfamiliar room with a familiar layout. "I'm in the hospital aren't I." he muttered. Putting a hand to his head hoping to ease the pain.

A voice to the side chuckled. "I suppose you have gotten quite familiar with them in the last two years?" Harry turned and saw Dumbledore sitting next to him with an amused grin and twinkling eyes.

"What- What happened?" He asked coughing for a moment to clear his dry throat. Dumbledore conjured a glass of water for him.

"You have the distinct honor of being the first human in three hundred years to have slayed a demon while being under the age of thirteen." Harry sighed.

"Let me guess it is in the papers?" Dumbledore just smiled with his eyes twinkling and handed Harry a newspaper.

 _ **Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Slays?**_

 _Harry Potter the Boy-Who-lived had recently been admitted to St Mungo's hospital for magical exhaustion and massive blood loss. How he got these injuries you may ask? fighting demons. Two demons (this type known as Hell Prides. For more info on demons go to page 7.) were in the small forest surrounding the small town of Little Whinging. They managed to track their way out of the forest and found there way to our savior by smelling the demon's blood on him! It turns out these weren't the first demons had slayed, the first was basilisk raised and fed demon's blood by Salazar Slytherin himself! According to sources the infernal smell of demon's blood can be detected for months afterwards by those sensitive to such things._

 _Now from what we have gathered the aurors have ruled out Sirius Black's involvement stating that these demons came through a natural portal and found their way into the small town._

The article went on to say how Harry was a pillar of justice by fighting against demons and that all wizards should learn from his example.

"Professor?" Harry said after reading the article. "How come there is no mention of my blood magic?" he had done reading up on blood magic after he gained his powers, well it more accurate to say Hermione had. But the point was that blood magic was illegal in almost all circumstances.

"I told the ministry your blood magic was product of the blood wards I set up to protect you and that they developed through no attempt of your own but rather they just appeared, thus since I had permission to use the blood wards by the previous minister of magic you are not under any criminal charges for blood magic." technically he didn't lie, Harry's blood magic was gained through no practice of his own he just gained them all of the sudden, of course the actions of a certain Watcher of Time were left out.

It took Harry a second to process what he had said when he did his jaw nearly dropped. If all his blood magic was now considered part of his blood ward protections that meant he could learn any and all blood magic and as long as he didn't murder anyone or break any other laws besides the blood magic ones, no one would be able to arrest him.

"Wait so that means?"

Dumbledore nodded understanding what he meant. "Yes, I do hope you understand the responsibility that comes with this Harry." in other words do not abuse this.

Harry leaned back and sighed. "Why does everything have to be so complicated around my life, just once I would like to have a simple year." he sat up and reread the article. "Professor this said massive blood loss but makes no mention of the fact I got cut by the weapon of a demon, why?" he actually lifted up his shirt and check and was surprised to see no scar. "And why is there no scar? I thought demons weapons were full of dark magic and not something easily healed."

Dumbledore smiled. "I was wondering if you would notice that." he said before his smile vanished and he looked dead serious. "I need to know Harry what exactly did you gain from the Statue of Divinity? And I mean exactly."

Harry told him and he nodded when Harry mentioned the protection of blood. "That was a wise move Harry, I myself have gone through a similar ritual to protect my own blood from misuse." with a quick gesture Harry continued telling Dumbledore what he choose. "Blood adaptability you say hmm." he seemed to consider that. "Yes I guess that would explain it."

"Explain what professor?" Harry asked feeling a bit irritable he was being given the fifth degree and he didn't know why.

"You healing so quickly." Dumbledore said, looking at Harry with what could be called a fond but exasperated smile. "What you did was incredibly foolish demon weapons are so filled with dark magic they are normally impossible to heal a friend of mine Alastor Moody lost his leg to one and despite the fact that we have long since learned how to regrow limbs his stubbornly refuses to regrow, even other means around dark magical wounds do not work." he was still stuck with a peg leg and it wouldn't surprise Dumbledore if the man had booby trapped that, being as paranoid as he was.

"One of the only known and consistently effective cure for demon wounds are phoenix tears and it seems you adapted to that as well as the basilisk venom down in the chamber. I would be surprised if any poisons worked on you at all." Harry hadn't even considered that possibility when he chose that ability more over that as a celebrity and someone Voldemort clearly wanted dead, poison was likely to be used against him at some time.

"That's good right?" Harry asked seeing the thoughtful look on Dumbledore's face, please don't let it be some kind of 'no you only six months to live unless we find blank.' because if it was he would say bugger off he is just going to go crazy and maybe go on a rampage.

"Hmm" Dumbledore looked up. "Oh yes very good I am just considering the how effective the healing is it may not be as great as you assume so I suggest you do not push it too far. That does mean you will have have to avoid finding trouble." he said smiling lightly at Harry who scowled.

"I don't look for trouble Professor." He insisted crossing his arms. "Trouble is my crazy stalker who I can't seem to get rid of." Dumbledore let out a full bellied laugh.

"Than I hope you shall endeavor to avoid your stalker then." he said getting up. "But you must excuse me I have plenty of work to get back to." he seemed to sigh greatly at that, and Harry understood why he had seen the paperwork his uncle had he would hate to imagine what kind of paperwork three major position in the magical world would generate. "You may leave at any time you wish just make sure to check out at the front desk." Dumbledore informed before leaving.

* * *

Harry stood up and began to get dressed. He frowned and remembered he had to get new clothes. He walked down to the front desk and quickly checked out luckily by the time the man at the front realized he was talking to the boy-who-lived, Harry was gone. He walked into the leaky cauldron and paid for a room for the rest of the summer. If the bartender Tom noticed who he was he didn't say anything. Harry flopped down on his bed and tried to sleep only to find himself unable too he felt to full of energy. He read a few book some on the effects demons had on magical and the environment others were random nonsensical things.

He decided to rummage around in his satchel as he realized that he didn't have his trunk with him. The first thing he saw was a letter from Dumbledore, it didn't surprise him that the old man was able to get into his bag despite the charms against it. He opened the letter and was told that an owl would bring his trunk to him tomorrow and that he should really keep an eye on his cloak. Harry checked the satchel and found that his invisibility cloak was indeed in the bag. He ran his hand over it surprised to see it wasn't damaged in fact he was surprised to see that it worked at all, according to the book he read interaction with a demon destroyed all but the most powerful of magical objects and he could have sworn he was wearing the cloak when the demon nearly bisected him. Yet there was no mark on it, it look exactly like it did when he first got. 'Weird' he thought before putting it away.

He read a few more books on demons finding the interesting for obvious reasons before he went to bed for the night.

* * *

He woke up the next day to a knock on his door and a call that breakfast had been made. With a yawn he got out of bed. If there was one thing that he loved about how magic made common everyday living, it was the beds, even one as seemingly dull common and uncomfortable as the ones here felt like the best muggle mattresses. As someone who grew up in a cupboard under the stairs the beds always felt amazing. He climbed out of bed and walked down stairs grabbing a quick breakfast before he headed out for the day. He walked past the ice cream shop and headed into the Flourish and Blotts, Hermione must have been rubbing off on him. He thought about the classes he would be taking next year, he was going to take divination along with care for magical creatures but Hermione had convinced him to take ancient runes and arithmancy and had nearly managed to convince Ron to at least take ancient runes but he refused to take the class claiming it was far to difficult.

Harry was beginning to understand Hermione's frustrations with Ron, he complained about how he was always in his brother's shadow but never did anything to change it.

He browsed through the books looking for something to interest him, he found a book on swordplay and decided with the way his year was going he might need it. He grabbed a few more books on demons and what kinds there were. When he got his own interests out of the way he got the rest of his books for school.

He reached the check out and sighed in relief when the man while clearly star struck had enough decorum to not start gushing. "Demons ?" the man asked as he waved his wand over the books they glowed for a moment before it faded. Harry assumed it was the magical version of scanning a book.

He nodded to the question. "I didn't know they were real until the end of last year I just assumed-"

"They were a way for muggles to explain why we have magic?" the man finished with a nod, "yes many muggleborns make that same assumption but I can assure demons are quite real, and the ministry cracks down hard on any wizards who try to make deals with them." he warned before telling Harry the cost, he handed over the money before leaving.

* * *

Harry headed back to room and saw his trunk sitting on his bed, he moved it to the floor before he laid down. He drew a small knife he picked up as part of his rune kit that Dumbledore had recommended. He held it up to palm about to cut it before he sighed and lowered his hands. He wanted to test his blood magic and he realized having an open wound was better than trying to force it out like in the chamber. As when that happened with no way out the blood made and an opening and it was painful.

He drew the knife back up and before he could second guess himself he slashed his palm. A few drops of blood gushed out quickly before the flow of blood stopped. He blinked and wiped away the blood with a rag he had prepared beforehand. The cut was gone completely with no trace besides his blood. Well that made this more difficult, he picked up the knife and decided to practice with the blood on that first.

He focused on the blood on the edge of the blade and oh so slowly it all moved to the tip of the knife. He fell back sweating and exhausted that was a lot harder than it looked. He looked at the clock and gasped he had been at this for three hours. It took him three hours to move a few drops of blood a few inches. He supposed if it wasn't for that watcher he wouldn't even be able to do that. He knew he didn't need it's help to use blood magic after it had admitted it was only giving him powers he could gain on his own. So he went downstairs grabbed dinner came back up with a plate of food and drew his knife once more.

* * *

 **Done so we see Harry is a bit different slowly changing he is more into training and getting stronger than relaxing and kicking back. And there is another reason besides plot convenience also don't think you have seen the last of the spiders. (insert evil cackle here) (or don't** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯)**


	5. Training

Harry panted as he made a small dagger out of blood. It was the second week of school. And he had gone from barely being able to make a few drops of blood move to making small daggers and in much less time. He had taken to practicing in an abandoned classroom something there seemed to be an abundance of in the castle. He also worked on making them more durable and sharper currently he had trouble piecing a table with his dagger and he doubted a table was more durable than a demon.

A negative of his summer slaying of demons was that the other students interest in him returned once more. It seemed every time the fame and attention that came with being the boy-who-lived began to disappear something made it come back in full force.

The door opened and Harry turned around with his wand drawn, he only relaxed it when he saw it was Dumbledore. "Hello professor," He nodded before looking around the room sheepishly, there were a bunch of destroyed chairs and ruined desks in the room. "I would offer you a seat but…" he trailed off embarrassed.

"No matter." Dumbledore shrugged flicking his wand and summoning a large chair comfy chair before sitting down. With another flick of his wand he summoned a chair for Harry.

He took the seat nervously. "Um not to be rude professor but-um-what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure it was you in here, the castle alerted me to the repeated use of blood magic in this area and while I was sure it was you I decided to make sure." He told Harry and he sighed in relief good he wasn't in trouble.

"Oh I thought I might have been in trouble for using the classroom without permission."

Dumbledore chuckled and looked around the room. "I remember doing something similar when I was a student here, in fact I think it was only a few classrooms down from here." He mused looking out the window. "But no matter. How is your training going my boy?" He asked.

"It is going fine I think." Harry said he had no bases for how fast he was learning. He could be learning faster than anyone in history or slower than a snail he had no reference point. He drew his knife and cut his palm and held the wound open with the knife. In a few seconds he had formed a dagger it was nothing fancy but it was a far cry from the pointy sticks he was making before.

Dumbledore looked at the dagger curiously. "Have you considered trying to practice wandless magic to improve your speed?" Dumbledore asked. "I believe it may help." he offered before standing up. "But I must be off, please do make sure to place a few spells on the door to make sure no one wanders in. it would not do have a student in the hospital wing because of a careless spell." he advised and Harry nodded taking it heart he would look up a few basic warding spells before his next training session.

"Professor!" he called before the old man could leave.

"Yes Harry?" he said stopping at the door.

"Why are the spiders still down there?"

Dumbledore sighed so he noticed. "The ministry refuses to acknowledge that there is a legitimate threat down there that has managed to hide for a thousand years from hundreds of headmasters." so politicians refusing to see trouble in even when it was obvious good to know some things never changed whether or not he was in the wizarding world or not.

"I used the remains of the basilisk to set up a barrier to hold them back till the summer. I have been contacting old friends to help me deal with them then." he told Harry, of course the dementors did not help at all they seemed to sense something on the grounds and it kept drawing them closer to the school, if a single student was attacked the ministry reputation be damned he would drive them all off himself.

* * *

After that meeting Harry began to actually throw himself into practice for his magic, call him paranoid but the odds of something not happening this year were pretty slim there was a mass murderer after him, soul sucking demons on the grounds and an army of demonic spiders below them the odds of this year ending peacefully were about as likely as Malfoy suddenly deciding he loved Ron and pulling him into a kiss. Eww okay he did not need that mental image in his head.

He sighed he wished there was a better place for him train this room was fine for refining his magic but to get real practice he needed something to fight. He walked down to the kitchen looking for a quick snack before dinner after a training session. He got the location of the kitchen from the Weasley twins, apparently they often snuck down there after a prank.

He paused halfway through a treacle tart according to the Weasley twins the elves cleaned the entire castle maybe they knew a place to train. "Excuse." he called to the nearest elf and it stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes sir? Is something wrong?" the little guy asked looking like he was about to cry if something was wrong.

"No I was just wondering if you knew a place I could train?" the elf seemed to perk up when it realized nothing was wrong.

"Oh yes we elves uses the come and go room if we needs something." the elf gave him instructions on how get into the come and go room or the Room of Requirement as it was also known.

According to the elf it was basically a coin toss if it was there or not like a lot of other doors in the castle. When he got to the very strange painting of a man trying to teach trolls to dance there was no door across from it. He sighed and began to pace. Ever since the battle with the demons last summer he found it hard to stay still, maybe it was some kind of fighting instinct or something else but he found pacing helped him think he wondered what he should do, he had no doubt dumbledore could easily animate some of the suits of armor that littered the halls to fight for him but he didn't want asked the headmaster-when that door appear? His train of thought crashed when he saw a door come into existence. He opened the door and was surprised to find that inside several knights were kneeling. They looked identical to the ones that dotted the halls. He entered the room wondering why it appeared as soon as he did a book appeared opened to a certain page. Waving his wand to make sure it wasn't cursed he picked it up and read the entry.

 _I have found a marvelous room with the aid of House Elves, according to the stupid creatures they used this room for supplies when they were running low. Naturally a Proper wizard such as myself managed to discover the truth of the room by pacing in front of the door three times whilst thinking of what you wish for the door appears that acts as an entrance to such a chamber. With this I can finally gain an upper hand over those infernal mudbloods!_

The next few entries were same thread how the room would let him be better than muggleborns spewing various explicites about various students and creatures insulting everything about them from their blood status to their haircuts. But he ignored it once he realized that there was nothing else that was useful in the journal.

He turned to the stationary knights. "How do I get you to move is there a password or…" he trailed off looking around expecting something to appear and explain it to him, but nothing happened. "Ugh! I just want to fight something!" he moaned heading for the door deciding to figure out the room later, but before he could reach the door the sound of moving metal drew his attention. He turned around and saw one of the knights about to attack him.

He rolled out of the way and the knights sword hit the ground. He panicked trying to dodge all the blows that the knight tried to catch him with. Luckily only one was attacking him and it didn't seemed to be trying to hard. Just enough to force him to try but not so much that it could kill him.

Finally he drew his knife and slashed his arm. Drawing blood he drew out as much as he could forming a very long dagger before the wound closed. Dumbledore had been right when he practiced his wandless magic he found it a lot easier to control his blood. He brought up the dagger to block a blow from the knight his arm shook under the blow but it held up. He ducked under the knight's blade and slashed at it's chest. It stumbled back before it recovered and attacked him again.

* * *

Several hours later he was tired but satisfied it had been a great workout. He noticed that by the end of the session he was holding the dagger in a better grip and the knight was moving slightly faster and hitting slightly harder. He assumed that the knights skill increased with his own always being just enough to be a challenge. He never went for a finishing blow the entire time always stopping once he was beaten and waiting for him to recover.

Harry snuck back into the common room and sighed in relief he nearly got caught by Filch halfway back, he hadn't realized how long he had been in the room of requirement before leaving.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made him freeze. He slowly turned around and saw Hermione sitting down looking at him angrily while Ron was half asleep.

"'Ello Hermione what are you doing up?' he asked swallowing nervously.

"Waiting for you!" she nearly shouted glaring at him. "Where were you!"

Harry shrugged. "I was training." he told them about his training but Hermione was busy with classes and Ron was too lazy to join.

"You shouldn't let that get in the way of your studies" she shouted before she could continue her rant Harry interrupted her.

"Has it gotten in the way of grades?" he asked making her come up short, Harry was now actually spending more time on studying than he did before no longer laying about as much.

"Well no but-"

"Than what is the problem? Yes I am late for curfew but what I do in my free time is my business." Hermione frowned so he continued. "Or would you like me to ask how you manage to take three classes at the same time?" he asked making her sigh.

"Alright fine." she conceded. "But!" she said seeing him walking off. "If you grades fall I reserve the right to check in!" she demanded.

"Okay!" Harry said holding his hands up defensively she looked like she was about to take his head off.

* * *

Harry headed in to class for defense to see Professor Lupin had returned from his sick day last Friday. "Hello Professor how are you? Feeling better?" he asked the best defense teacher they had so far, not that it was that difficult given one was a total fraud and the other was possessed by a dark lord.

"Fine thank you." he smiled looking exhausted. Harry looked at him worried. Before he held his head in pain. "Are you okay?" he asked worried when he saw Harry stumble and place a hand on his head. "Do you want me to send you to the Hospital Wing?" he asked.

Harry opened his eyes to tell the professor he was fine when he saw something that terrified him. Over Professor Lupin like some kind of spectral armor was a wolf like beast. He stumbled back again nodding. "Yes I think that would be best." he nodded heading out the door quickly, what the bloody hell did he see!

* * *

 **Done so Harry just saw Lupin's wolf and the spiders are still around this will end a lot differently than in canon. (insert evil smile if you don't like that to bad.)**


	6. Hogsmeade

Harry walked through Hogsmeade village with the same wonder as the rest of the third years. "Hey want to visit the shrieking shack?" Ron suggested pointing to the ominous house on a hill.

"Nah." Harry said shaking his head. "I was thinking of hitting up that Honeydukes place everyone is always talking about. Besides I don't want to give McGonagall an excuse to ban me."

"Good point." Ron agreed remembering the argument he had with the professor. She had tried to deny Harry's permission slip claiming it was to dangerous for him and before he could argue against her, Hermione of all people laid into her. Saying that if it was so dangerous why were regular students allowed to go or were they not important enough to protected and that if Sirius Black could sneak past the dementors and everyone in Hogsmeade and several dozen protective enchantments around the town than what use were the wards of Hogwarts when they were open today to allow students to pass through to Hogsmeade.

"I don't think I ever saw Mcgonagall so speechless." Harry said chuckling at the gaping expression she had held when Hermione started to argue against her.

"I didn't know she could disagree with a teacher." Ron chuckled before stopping as Hermione came back.

"So Ron what was that thing you said you had to do?" Harry asked as she caught up with them quickly changing the subject.

"Oh right apparently Fred and George wanted to show me something, I think it was a secret entrance or something like that." He began to walk off and waved back at them. The truth was that was just an excuse yes he was being shown a secret passage back up to the castle but really he, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys at Hogwarts were preparing for her birthday which had just passed two weeks back but since they had no chance to celebrate they decided to do so on Hogsmeade weekend.

"I would follow but I'm pretty sure that is a trap." Hermione said knowing the Weasley twins they most likely were going to test their pranks on him. "So Honeydukes?" she asked turning to Harry, with a gleam in her eye. For once she had no dentist parents around to stop her from eating all the candy she wanted, and she didn't have to worry about her teeth because magical sweets didn't do any dental damage!

"Yeah." Harry nodded and the two headed for the candy shop.

Harry opened the door and he and Hermione split up both going their separate ways looking for sweets as both of them never really had the chance to indulge their sweet tooth growing up.

"Harry try a few of this!" Dean Thomas told him pulling over to a few lollipops. "Apparently they can make anything a lollipop even hot chocolate try one." he offered holding out a cheery one.

Neville nodded. "Yeah th-there a more tame version of Bertie Botts every flavored beans." Harry saw Neville was right instead of a thousand flavors there seemed be only a few dozen.

Harry saw next to each row of lollipops was a coin slot he assumed you put money in and it gave the sweets in turn. A pretty efficient business practice given that when they were busiest it would be faster just to have the more basic candies on a dispenser. "Come Harry try a random one!" Seamus Finnigan challenged as he put in a few Knuts and got a sucker. He took a lick and grimaced. "Carrot flavored." he spat tossing the sweet in the rubbish bin.

Harry put in a few Knuts himself and got a red one. He hesitated before putting it. "Come on Potter don't be chicken!" he teased Harry shrugged took off the wrapper and popped it in.

"How is it?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded before he pulled it out. "Really good." he smirked making Seamus groan and Dean laugh. The boys wandered off and Harry looked at the wrapper wondering what it was he froze when he read the description. _Blood pop: made with real blood._ He crumpled up the wrapper and stuffed it in his pocket and grabbed a bunch of sweets and before he left he grabbed a couple of different lollipops before he stopped at blood pops. He hesitated for a minute before he decided to go for it and grabbed a few dozen. He froze when he saw the man behind the counter looking at him.

"Try not to get into to much trouble with those." the man warned with a smile, and Harry sighed in relief the man thought he was using them for pranks. He put his purchases in a bag and left the store. He found Hermione outside waiting for him.

"Sorry Ron wanted me to get him a few sweets." he apologized the girl shook her head before she indicated towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Come on let's get a drink before we head back up Ron told me that we shouldn't wait for him." Hermione said clearly annoyed that he had ditched them.

* * *

The two sat down and Harry saw the Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak - Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. They all ordered a set a drinks from the very pretty Madam Rosmerta.

"A small gillywater -"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Four pints of mulled mead -"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella -"

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us..."

"Well, thank you very much, Minister." she walked past and sat down. "So what brings you here?"

Harry saw Fudge look back and forth to make sure no one was eavesdropping and he realized how strange it was that he could hear them from where he was sitting. "What else?" he asked sighing.

"Sirius Black." Hagrid growled. Harry listened in horror as the truth of what happened that night when his parents were murdered was revealed to him. Harry snuck up with them when they went up to the private room, using his invisibility cloak which he always kept on him nowadays realizing the use of having it in a fight.

Harry was luckily that when it was revealed that Sirius Black was his godfather Hagrid banged his hand on the table in anger otherwise they might have found him out when his rage exploded and shattered one of the glasses on the table.

"'Orry." Hagrid apologized as professor Flitwick waved his wand and cleaned up the mess and repaired the glass.

"It is understandable Hagrid I feel the same way." McGonagall said an angry look on her face as well. Nothing else was said on the subject and as soon as Madam Rosmerta came back in the room he snuck out through the open door. The entire time back up to the castle he was fuming. Hermione understood he was angry and decided to leave him alone for now, letting him gaze out the window in rage. Of course if she had been looking she would have seen his eyes flash red several times.

* * *

Harry led Hermione up to his old training room which had been decked out in decorations. With a bellowing cry of "Happy Birthday!" his anger was pushed to the side for now and he focused on enjoying the party.

The twins walked up to him halfway through the party. "So Harrykins." they said unison,

"how was Hogsmeade?"

"Snog any pretty girls?"

"Make any friends?" he rolled his eyes amused at their antics yet was slightly red at the teasing.

'What do you two want?" he asked looking at the suspiciously.

Fred put a hand on his chest looking betrayed. "Harry how could you?"

"After all we have done for you?" George finished beginning to tear up.

"So you don't want anything?" he asked grinning in amusement at their antics.

"Well now I wouldn't say that?" Fred said.

"We were just wondering"

"where do you keep sneaking off to?"

Harry looked at them confused he told them he was training. "What do you mean I have been going to train?"

"Oh really?"

"Because we know you haven't been coming here like you claim." How did they? As if reading his mind one of the twins produced a piece of parchment. "We would like to show the key to our success." Fred touched the tip of his wand to the paper. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." he pledged.

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

 _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

 _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Harry's eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else.

"It's missing some places."

Fred and George nodded. "At first we thought it was just missing the Chamber of Secrets."

"But then we noticed you vanishing up on the seventh floor."

Harry gave a grin. "Why should I tell you though?" he asked seeing where their thoughts were going. He knew it would drive them insane not knowing. The thought of there being a place they didn't know about in their pranking domain would drive them mad.

"We will give you the map." they said after a moment's conference, it's not like they needed it any more. They knew all the secret passages and they had long since learned to detect when a teacher was coming plus it wasn't like they remembered to check the map when they were sneaking around normally they were too busy setting up the prank to check.

"Deal." he agreed, before telling them of the Room of Requirement.

"That makes sense we once found a cupboard to hide in from Flich."

"But it was gone when we went back later."

"But that does leave the question."

"Why are you training so much?" they asked staring at him intently.

Harry sighed and told them about the demons. They reacted predictable scared before their eyes harden, Harry wasn't surprised when over the next few weeks the number pranks dropped. Ron and Hermione were told as well but Hermione had faith in Dumbledore and so did Ron but he also felt Harry was being paranoid.

* * *

Harry was training in the room against the knight once more he still wasn't good enough to force more than one to fight him and he was pretty sure that he hadn't pushed it to go all out yet. His blood magic had increased greatly with the inclusion of actually training, the blades used by the knight was dull and never let anything more than a bruise no matter how hard it hit but it still caused him to improve by leaps and bounds now he was able form a sword once more but this time it was far more than a mere pointy stick looking much more like a real sword. He based it's appearance off the only sword he had every held and used, the Sword of Gryffindor. He had began to practice more wand waving spells as he called them. He could do basic stuff without a wand basic moving things around telekinesis, but when it came to combat spells he realized he was lacking he realized this after the disastrous quidditch match in which he was overwhelmed by dementors he had tried to stab it with his blood blade but it just froze and shattered. He felt strange around them not just the fear brought on by being in their presence but also a strange anger at them challenging him. Harry didn't notice that he called it a challenge and not an attack.

"I knew it!" called a voice behind him. He turned around to see Ginny standing in front of the door of the room with a smirk on her face.

* * *

 **Done now before people get on my ass about Ron remember he showed in the first three books to have a major hero complex for him. Seeing him as this untouchable figure that could easily destroy the demons.**

 **And also I hate Movie Ginny she is a creepy fan girl who did nothing to earn her supposed badass status unlike like Book Ginny who is a badass. And this might be a canon pairing but as those of you who have read Jaded Brother know I love a good curve ball. last thing remember neither Ron nor Hermione have been disillusioned with Adults, Harry's entire did that to him but they still have complete faith.**


	7. Training part 2

Harry froze. "Hey Ginny." he stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Harry I was just walking by when this door appeared why?" she asked with a grin that looked like she stole it from her brothers.

"Oh I was just wondering. But I am training so if you wouldn't mind leaving I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"No no It's fine I don't mind I would love to see you train." she said and a chair appeared next her, she looked surprised for a moment before she sat down with a smirk and crossed her legs. If anyone had been here to see this they would have been laughing at the fact that Ginny a girl who was a whole head shorter than Harry was currently making him uncomfortable just by staring.

"So I was wondering why are you training, are you going to fight a dragon? Or a dark wizard?" she asked her tone getting more and more fangirly by the second. "Or maybe an army of giant demon spiders that live under the Chamber of Secrets!" she shouted glaring at him.

Harry held up his hands defensively. "How did you?"

She scoffed. "Please you think I can't trick Ron into telling a secret? He hasn't been able to hide anything from me since I was five." 'Great job Ron.' Harry thought sarcastically to his best friend, who apparently couldn't keep a secret against his tiny little sister, though given that he was uncomfortable with her glare he couldn't say much.

"Now why didn't you tell me?" she asked glaring at him.

"I didn't think it would effect you Professor Dumbledore and the Ministry are going to deal with it I am just being paranoid."

"The same people who were going to ' _deal'_ with the chamber of secrets or had protected the philosopher's stone?" she asked. "I don't care I will not be defenseless again so you can let me train with you or I will do it on my own you choose." she glared, and that was how Ginny got involved in his training sessions.

Harry didn't want to be rude but when she began she did even worse than he did. She tried to copy his training style seeing that it worked so well for him but if Harry always had one thing in abundance it was magical power and when you realized his healing factor directly correlated to how much magic he had left, it became apparent that he could fight for a long time. Ginny while powerful couldn't compare to Harry. So where Harry could spend three hours doing non stop training and only have some sore muscles for a few minutes before it vanished, Ginny could only practice for a half an hour or so before she collapsed. So she began to work less on stamina and more on making what attacks she could get off count. Leaning more towards light/anti demon spells, than anything else.

* * *

Harry punched the wall in the room of requirement in rage. SIRIUS BLACK WAS NEARBY AND HE FAILED TO GET HIM! He should have reacted faster to Ron's cry of fright if he had that bastard may have died! His eyes flashed red and he turned away from the wall, not even noticing the crack that had formed moments before the Room repaired the damage.

He turned to the nearest knight with an angry look and attacked it not even bothering to summon his blood blades. He grabbed the blade of sword as it was swung at him and tore it out of the knight's grip. He followed up by punching the knight in the face with such force he dented the metal. Kicking the knight in the stomach, he grabbed it by the back of it's armor and threw it at the next nearest knight.

Over the course of the next few hours Harry pummeled and was pummeled by the knights, collapsing to the ground exhausted. "Oh hello Harry Potter." a airy voice greeted. Twisting his head to see who had entered the room he saw a tiny little girl with silvery blonde hair and grey eyes. "I was wondering where the Nargles were headed."

"Nargles?" Harry asked exhausted.

"Oh yes they are these tiny little creatures who are attracted to anger and cause confusion." the girl nodded as if everyone knew that. Which to be fair everyone could know that Harry didn't exactly pay attention to common trends in the wizarding world.

"How did you get in here?" asked Harry looking at the door, he had asked for a room to be left alone to fight, though maybe because now he was done fighting the room let her in.

"I asked the wrackspurts to let me in." or maybe she was so crazy she broke the room, oh well Harry never really cared much for sanity anyways.

"Interesting." Harry said still lying on the ground.

"Oh yes I do believe so." she said with a smile, sitting down on what seemed to be air just moments before a chair appeared under her. She just sat there for a few minutes staring at something above him. Suddenly she stood up and began to make her way to the door. "Bye." she waved. "Good luck with the spiders and you might want to ask Time for some help with the dementors." she suggested before walking out.

Harry stared at where the girl was just standing, that had to be the weirdest conversation he had ever had and consider he had talked to a dark lord sticking out of the head of a teacher that was a very high bar.

He then considered what she said, she knew about the spiders and his problem with the patronus charm. Hermione had found it in a book that described using a happy memory but it felt weird when Harry cast it uncomfortable, which was strange as every book described it as a warm comfortable feeling like a nice hug.

He had been looking for another way to fight off the dementors but hadn't found anything, but the girl was right the statue of divinity would be the best source of spells to fight off dementors.

* * *

Harry slide down the pipe, with a grin he loved the thrill he got from this. He landed on the ground and managed to stay on his feet and not lose his footing on all the bones.

Entering the room he found himself once more at the statue of divinity. " **So you have returned."** it mused, clearing having been expecting this.

"Do you have the spells I want?" Harry asked getting to the point.

" **I do and you have the necessary amount of blood to pay."** the screen appeared but instead of the usual menu it was already on a skill.

 _Spectral death: gives the user the ability to harm the spirits of the dead and various specters._

"This will allow me to harm the dementors?" Harry asked and the Watcher scoffed.

" **Please boy this will give you the ability to kill them."** the Watcher told him and Harry was surprised nothing he read even hinted at the ability to kill dementors, true there was a theory they could be starved to death but out right killed? It had never been done in recorded history. Harry remembered that the statue not only gave powers long lost in the past but magics yet to be found.

Harry pressed it and felt something enter him. Deciding he was going to be coming back here for a while he looked for something else that was useful, till finally he found one.

 _Power increase: increases total magical power._

Harry shivered, he was lucky Voldemort never found this, he would have brought hell on earth just to increase his power infinitely. Harry pressed and was surprised when felt almost every last drop of demons blood he held leave the dozens of spiders he killed and the two Hell prides he thought it would be less costly.

" **Please the only reason it is even that cheap is because of how little power you have, there are hundreds in your world more powerful than you."** well didn't that hurt his pride, his raw power had always been his strongest feature to find out he was not even close to the top thousand damaged his pride.

Harry exited the Statue with a stumble, he swore the Watcher did it on purpose just to annoy him.

Harry checked on the main chamber and wasn't to surprised to see a dozen or so spiders in there scurrying about. No doubt the wards were weakest here allowing some of them in, especially given that the ward stone was on the other side of the castle. He knew he should have left given that he could die down here, but a small part of him wanted to see how powerful he had become. So foolishly he charged in with two blades of blood. He killed the first spider before it could react twisted around another as it tried to bit him and took it's head off.

He realized now that those knights he fought were far more powerful than these spiders or at least more skilled, these were creature of mindless instinct trying to eat him. Harry fell to the ground as something landed on top of him and he heard the clicking of spider above him. Harry tried to cut the spider but missed and the spider buried it's pincers into his flesh. He hissed in pain and his eyes flashed red before he grabbed the spider by the pincers and threw it over his shoulder into a pillar. He grabbed stomped on the spider's head killing it. He looked at his shoulder, there was a deep gash there from when he tore the pincers out and threw the spider, but it was slowly healing. Harry looked up from where the spider dropped and saw he was wrong in his original guess there was more like two dozen spiders with half of them in the ceiling.

Harry drew blood from the wound on his back and formed a new sword, with a smirk he charged the nearest spider bisecting it. Harry cut through three more spiders, he had a savage grin on his face. This right here felt amazing no worries. No troubles, just him and his opponents. He cut down the last of the demonic spiders and let his blades fall away forming puddles on the ground.

Harry walked forward and stared at a gap in the metal wall Dumbledore had made through alchemy. It was small enough that only the smaller spiders could crawl through. Harry wondered why the chamber wasn't flooded with spiders, but realized the ward was similar to a muggle repelling ward. Any muggle with a strong enough will could walk right past it, no doubt it was the same with the spiders. So while some managed to push through many were still unable to get past. Harry placed several rocks over the hole and used alteration to turn it into a filling. According to professor Alteration was like transfiguration but you only changed to shape of an object. So you couldn't turn a match stick into a needle but you could turn a needle into a pinball, and since it was merely changing the shape and nothing else, it was permanent.

Harry smirked before he looked down at his clothes or at least what remained of them. During the course of the battle he had gone from fully clothed to wearing nothing but rags that were barely hanging on, plus he was coated in blood both his own and that of the demons. Harry pointed his wand and himself and muttered. " **Scourgify"** he winced as the dried blood was painfully removed from his body and made a mental note to learn better cleaning charms.

* * *

 **Done I finally got that chapter done. I have been doing like a hundred words than working on another story coming back and doing another hundred words before doing another story. oh yeah last thing the power increase the way I see that is the power you have the more costly it is to increase it through the statue of Divinity. so someone like Harry who is powerful by wizard standards but fairly weak in the grand scheme of things it is pretty cheap**


	8. Will you walk into my parlor?

Harry prowled along the forbidden forest, looking for something to fight even though he had reopened the hole in the defense down in the chamber two weeks earlier nothing had come through to his annoyance. So now he was wandering the forest looking for something to fight. He heard the breaking of a twig and turned around eagerly hoping he was going to run into one of the many supposedly dangerous creatures that roamed the forest. Only to frown when he saw it was a centaur. "What are doing on our lands hum- boy?" the centaur asked, Harry wondered why he cut himself off halfway through saying human, but supposed the ministry was racist enough that they probably just called them centaur and wanted to be nothing like them.

"Looking for something to fight." he admitted, and the centaur rolled his eyes.

"I suppose children are children no matter the species." he said with an exasperated sigh. "If you are looking for something to fight I believe there is a small group of Acromantula hunting nearby. I myself was on my way to scare them off. You are welcome to join me."

"Sure." He nodded then a moment later added. "Thank you." with a nod the two of them were off.

When the centaur saw Harry easily keeping pace he sped up a bit and Harry followed in suit increasing his own speed soon the two of them were in a full out race both trying to ahead of the other. The centaur had a clear advantage he knew the terrain and had gone through the forest a hundred times knew where all the pitfalls were and how avoid them. Harry though had a stamina advantage not bother to pace himself just moving in a full on sprint allowing him to keep pace the half man half horse.

Soon they came upon a cluster of spiders. "There are many more of them than expected." The centaur said before turning to Harry. "It seems the creatures beneath the school have even these foul creatures scared."

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked looking at the centaur in surprise, he heard they had the best foresight of all magical species being the best seers around but to able to see something like that is amazing.

"The stars warned us of a coming danger and your headmaster told us what that dangerous was."

"If they attack will you help?" The centaur nodded.

"Those creatures will destroy everything in their path including the forest and we will defend it with our lives." He pointed towards the Acromantula. "Even they fear the demons beneath the school, look they are not eating as the normally would instead they gather food." he saw that the centaur was right the spiders were wrapping several larged creatures in webbing and dragging them away. "no doubt planning on herding themselves up in their nest till the danger passes a wise if cowardly choice." He turned around and began to head back.

"Come there are too many for us to fight alone I shall father a few warriors before attacking." centaur didn't hear a response and turned to see Harry rushing the spiders. "Impertinent youths." he sighed before drawing up his bow and firing several arrows in an attempt to aid the boy.

Harry killed the first spider without even drawing his weapon punching the creature with such physical strength that he crushed it's exoskeleton killing it immediately. Another jumped onto his back but he threw it off before it could bite into him. An arrow flew through the air and pierced the spider in the head killing before it could recover. He pulled his dagger out that he used to open up cuts for him to summon blood and stabbed a nearby spider through the eye and kicking another with enough force to kill it. Finally one managed to land a lucky blow it's pincers piercing his flesh and drawing blood.

Harry growled and grabbed one pincer and broke it off before stabbing the spider in the eye with it's own pincer. He jumped back and summoned a blade of blood from his arm stabbing another two spiders before he kicked a third in the neck killing by crushing it's skull. He turned to cut down another one only to realize that there were none left around a half dozen had arrows sticking out of various parts of their bodies. He turned and saw the Centaur move towards him.

"Are you alright child I saw one of them bite into you I know that it isn't well known but they are poisonous I have an antido-" the Centaur stopped talking when he saw wound sealing itself shut. "That is quiet the healing ability Mr. Potter." Harry was surprised and it must have shown on his face. "Your fame has even reached the centaurs as have tales of your famous lightning bolt scar." the centaur answered without prompting.

"Well it was nice meeting you…" he trailed off realizing he didn't know the centaurs name.

"Etane my name is Etane." the centaur said holding out it's hand, Harry grabbed it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Etane hopefully you won't die when the spiders come." he said with a sarcastic smile and Etane laughed.

"I hope so as well." the centaur cantered off leaving Harry alone in the clearing with Acromantula. He remembered in one of the few times Snape had actually taught the class something he mention that Acromantula was very rare and difficult get and that any student who brought in a vial would receive one O for every vial, which was equal to an essay. But he hadn't been joking when he said it was difficult to get only malfoy could afford to bring in any and he could afford to bring in a single vial a sign of how costly it was.

He grabbed a spider by the head and broke off a pincher causing venom to slowly leak out transfiguring several rocks into vials he filled up four before he was done with the one pincer and by the time he finished he had filled up a total of fifty vials. He smirked imagining the look on Snape's face when he was be given the vials.

* * *

Harry walked up to snape's desk during class and pulled out several vials. "What is this Mr. Potter you could not be done with your potion yet. If you are trying to cheat at least have the brains to wait till everyone else is done to do so." several slytherins chuckled and made jeering comments only for snape to send them a look making them shut up. He may not take points away from them but he didn't tolerate any students screwing around in his class.

"It's Acromantula venom sir." he said in an all to chipper voice.

Snape scoffed and picked up a vial. "Please Potter this many vials would bankrupt anyone. I don't know who told you about them but clearly they saw an easy mark and-" he stopped and put the vial and pick up another and another before he realized that this was indeed Acromantula venom.

"W-we-wel-well d-do-done P-p-p-potter." Snape forced out in a manner reminiscent of former DADA teacher Quirrell. It seemed to physically pain him to pay Harry a complement.

One of the slytherins actually collapsed in a dead faint and another one just bolted out the door cry out the end is here.

After class Neville caught up with him. "I don't think I have ever seen him turn that color before."

"I think it actually caused him pain to congratulate Harry." Hermione noted with only a small amount of worry.

"So did you get that from one of your family farms?" Neville asked he didn't think they could afford to give away such a valuable product in such large quantities.

"Family farm?" Harry asked confused and Neville looked surprised.

"You didn't know?" he asked incredulously. "The Potter family made their fortune from the crafting of potions most of the potions invented today were made them they own several farms and Voldemort burnt down quite a few but the ministry paid a fair amount to allow them to be rebuilt." it was some let's pay back our savior thing that the minister at the time did with overwhelming public support.

"I didn't know that." he said wonder why he wasn't told.

"Well I heard they are doing really well Dumbledore took control of them to manage them for you and it's booming." on one hand Harry was angry that such a thing had been hidden from him but on the other he reluctantly saw why he was kid who had no idea about finances it wasn't like he was some master of legal jargon that would have been able to tell that Dumbledore was stealing from him and decipher some major secret plot to steal all his money. It was more likely as a kid Dumbledore didn't plan on telling him until recently when he was old enough to begin learning such things.

See you later Neville I'm going to… study for a bit." he said and Hermione frowned at the obvious lie no doubt he was training again.

Neville didn't notice and waved back. "Yeah I'm going to talk to Professor Sprout about our herbology homework."

* * *

It was christmas break and Harry was alone almost the entire castle had left for the break eager to be away from the happiness draining dementors. He drawing blood he summoned two blades and waited for the golem knights to attack. He was quite proud of the fact that they seemed to have hit their limit as now two attacked him instead of one.

Ducking under the swing of one he was caught in the chest by another sending him flying back. He quickly rolled to his feet and jumped at one swing his blade with strength that belied his size the knight was pushed back a few feet. He moved his blade to intercept the strike of the second one only to frown as his blade cracked under the strength of the blow. It was a problem he had run into once he had master making properly shaped blades they were stronger than normal steel but the knights seemed to be able to damage even break them with enough force.

He repaired his blade and kicked the knight back before striking it's neck with his sword making it stop moving as it register defeat. He quickly finished off the other knight before he sat on the ground. It had been three years since he entered the wizarding world, he remembered his first christmas he had seen the mirror of Erised and in that mirror he saw his family. He wondered what he would see now as in a way he had a family. It was a strange one but a family nonetheless. He wasn't really surprised when the mirror appeared in the middle of the room, he was a bit surprised that it was still in the school though.

He walked up to the mirror and looked into it. He smiled at the image there was the whole Weasley family next to him the twins smiling mischievously Ron with his arm and harry's shoulder while the two of them laughed. Next to them Hermione rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

He smiled but held his head as a headache over came him. He shook his head as it faded and looked the mirror before falling backwards in shock. An old poem came to mind.

 _"Will you walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly,_

In the center of the mirror was another one of the spiders a giant kyklops sat in a giant web within the mirror. He saw it's eyes gaze hungrily at him and realized it was trapped.

He felt it, it's hunger, it's power and he ran and kept running out of the room and through the castle till he hit the dorms upon which he dived into his bed and didn't move until morning for first time in years he had nightmares of something other than the night of Voldemort's attack.

* * *

 **Done so way I have always seen is that what allowed a young Harry to push through his fear of Voldemort was anger in first year it was his anger at confronting his parents murderer second it was his anger at Ginny being hurt fourth the lose of his friend Cedric it was only once he was nearly possessed by Voldemort in fifth year did he use love to drive Voldemort out and truly begin to stop fearing Voldemort. Remember Harry was scared being brave isn't about not having fear but rather pushing through it.**


End file.
